The Lost Penguin Prince (A Tangled AU)
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: Kowalski lived his whole life stuck in that tower, only speaking to his "father" Dave. Skipper (whose nickname is Jack) is a thief who suddenly stumbles upon the tower, believing no one lived in it. But when the two male penguins meet, it would up to Skipper (again, whose nickname is Jack) to bring Kowalski to see the lights, in hopes it would succeed. (Kipper) (Penguin!Dave)
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get to the actual story, in order to not get confused by the cast, I'll show the cast of the characters and who's going to be who (The Penguins will be in their TV show format in this story, not the movie format)**

**Kowalski-Rapunzel**

**Skipper (his nickname will be Jack in this story)-Flynn Rider/Eugene**

**Penguin!Dave-Mother Gothel**

**Kowalski's Parents (their names will be mentioned in this chapter)-Rapunzel's parents**

**The chameleon in this story will named Rico (cause why not!) and the horse will be named Alice (again, because why not!). Now that the cast has been covered, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Prologue

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

This is the story of how I died. No, this is a really fun story actually, and it's not even mine. This is the story about a penguin named Kowalski. And it starts with the sun.

Once upon a time, a drop of sunlight fell from the sky, and fell onto the ground, forming a magical golden flower. It was used to heal the sick and injured.

(No One's POV)

An elderly male penguin walks over to the flower. He looks down, ready to become young again.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

Oh! You see that old penguin? You'll have to remember him. He's important

Time passed, and the island nearby grew to be a kingdom ruled by a king and queen. And the queen, she's about to have a chick. And she's sick. Very sick.

Time was running out, and the guards, not human guards, penguin guards, had to search for a miracle, or in this case, the magic golden flower.

(No One's POV)

The elderly male penguin walked over to the Magical Golden flower again, looking down at it.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

Ah! See? I told you he was important! This penguin, Dave, instead of sharing the magic golden flower's power, hoards it all for himself to keep himself young for hundreds of years. And all he had to do was sing a special song.

(SONG (Normal font is singing, italics is talking, and bold is action)

Dave:Flower, gleam and glow

**The flower glows**

Dave:Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

**Becomes young due to the flower's** **magic**

What once was mine

(SONG ENDS)

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

Okay, so you get the jist. He sings, and he turns young. Creepy, right?

(No one's POV)

As soon as he heard guards arrive, Dave puts a bush cover on the flower, running. He accidentally knocks the cover off while running, revealing the flower.

"I found out!" one of the guards said.

Two guards went to harvest the flower.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

The guards harvested the magical golden flower. And the magic golden flower healed the queen.

(No One's POV)

A baby penguin was seen giggling in a basket, his flippers in the air, ready to be picked up.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

A healthy baby boy, a penguin prince was born, with a long magical golden tail. And I'm correct on that.

(No One's POV)

The baby penguin was picked up by his mother (Felicity). He giggled, putting his flippers on his mother's beak, making her smile. His dad (Richard) put a crown that he (Not Richard. The baby penguin) will eventually grow into. He giggled.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

I'll give you a hint. That's Kowalski.

(No One's POV)

Felicity, holding the tiny Kowalski, and Richard entered the balcony of the large Antarctic kingdom, releasing a lantern into the sky.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

To celebrate his birth, the king and queen released a floating lantern into the sky, and for a moment, everything was perfect. Until that moment ended.

(No One's POV)

Dave snuck into the bedroom, tiptoeing to the basket where Kowalski was sleeping in. The tiny baby penguin was lying on his long golden tail, which was lying on the blankets underneath him. Dave looked down at the tiny baby penguin, scissors in one flipper.

(SONG)

Dave:Flower, gleam and glow

**Kowalski's tail begins to glow**

Dave:Let your power shine

**Dave brings the scissors close to a feather on Kowalski's tail (Note that Kowalski's long tail in this story is made up of many natural feathers)**

Dave:Make the clock-

**Dave gasps when he cuts the feather off, the clump left behind turning black. He gasps again when the feather he's holding turns black as well.**

(SONG ENDS)

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

Dave broke in, stole the child, and just like that, gone. The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the lost penguin prince. But in an isolated tower, Dave raised the child as his own.

(No One's POV)

"Heal what was been hurt. Change the faith's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine" a toddler Kowalski sang.

Dave was brushing the toddler penguin's long golden tail, which glowed while the young penguin sang.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

Dave has found his new flower, and this time, he was determined to keep it hidden.

(No One's POV)

"Why can't I go outside?" Kowalski asked his "father".

Dave felt like he was punched in the heart. He couldn't let his flower be found and brought back to the kingdom! He decided to lie to the young penguin, like he always did.

"The world is a dangerous place full of horrible creatures. You must stay here, flower" Dave replied.

"Yes, daddy" Kowalski said.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything.

(No One's POV)

Kowalski was quietly walking, stopping at his "father"'s room, hoping he's asleep. Yes! He was! Kowalski excitedly tiptoed to the window of the tower, putting a stool at the window, climbing on it, standing on his tiptoes. He was 4 today! He stared out the window, watching the lanterns flying in the sky.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

Every year on his birthday, the kingdom releases thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hopes that one day, their lost penguin prince would return.

* * *

**Wow! What a prologue! I hope you're pumped up for the rest of the parody! I do not own The Penguins Of Madagascar or Tangled! R&R! Have a wonderful day (or night!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 of the story is here! Finally! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

(No One's POV)

A chameleon, Rico, scurried around outside the interior of the tower, scared. He was playing that game again. He sighed. He heard footsteps, and he had to camouflage with something...Aha!

Rico immediately camouflaged with the nearest vase he found. A mischievous smile formed on his face.

Then...

(Kowalski's POV)

"Ha!" I said, opening the shutters of the tower.

Still no Rico. Huh. Where could that chameleon be?

"Well, I guess you're not here..." I said, pretending to leave.

And then...I grabbed a hold of Rico's tail.

"Gotcha!" I said.

Rico sighed, upset.

"That's 20 points for me and 4 for you! How about we best 29 out of 30?" I asked Rico.

Rico sighed an annoyed sigh, indicating he didn't want to play games with me anymore.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked him, sitting down on the window sill and setting Rico on my lap.

Rico pointed his tail forward. Not to me. To the outside world.

"Nice try, but I like it in here, and so do you!" I assured Rico.

Rico stuck his tongue out at me, annoyed.

"It's not so bad in there!" I reassured Rico.

I picked him up, running inside the tower. I watched my own golden tail feathers fly in the air as I ran. I looked at the time. 7 am. Welp, time to start my daily routine...

(SONG:WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN)

Kowalski:7 am, the usual morning lineup

Start on the chores and sweep til the floor's all clean

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up

Sweep again and by then, it's like 7:15

And so I'll read a book

Or maybe two, or threee

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit

And cook and basically

Just wondering when will my life begin

**Kowalski stares at the empty wall hiding behind the curtain. He measures the dimensions with his flippers. Then he immediately grabs navy blue paint, using his paintbrush, and painting the area the navy blue**

Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking

Papier mache, a bit of ballet and chess

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making

Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb

Sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare

I'll paint the walls some more. I'm sure there's room somewhere

And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my tail feathers

Stuck in the same place I've always been

And I'll keep wanderin', and wanderin'

And wanderin' and wonderin'

When will my life begin?

And tomorrow night

The lights will appear

Just like they do on my birthday each year

What is it like out there where they glow?

Now that I'm older

Father might just let me go...

(SONG ENDS)

(Meanwhile)

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

I slid down the roof of a building along with my companions Manfredi and Johnson. The three of us hopped on the roof of the castle. I looked at the view of the whole thing.

"Wow. What a breathtaking view" I said to myself.

"Boys, I want a castle" I said to Manfredi and Johnson.

"We do the job, then you get your own castle!" Manfredi said angrily.

I looked at the view again.

"Yeah. I want a castle" I said to myself.

"Jack!" Johnson said.

I was soon pulled down on a rope to the interior of the castle. I saw the crown of the Lost Prince. Huh.

I grabbed the crown and put it in my satchel. I heard the main guard sneeze in his adorable British accent.

"Hay fever?" I asked.

"Yeah" the guard replied.

(Private's POV)

I didn't see the criminal Jack get pulled up again, nor did I see the crown being stolen.

"Hey! Wait!" I said.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GET HIM ALREADY?!" I screamed.

(Jack/Skipper's POV)

Manfredi, Johnson and I ran out of the kingdom, running through the bridge as fast as our little penguin feet can carry us.

"If I get my own castle, I would experience the breath-taking view all day! All the things we've seen, and it's only eight in the morning! Boys, today is a big day!" I said, determined.

Welp, better get away from those guards...

* * *

**Alrighty! So, today is indeed a big day! I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Tangled!**


End file.
